vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuya Sakaki (Manga)
Summary Yuya Sakaki is the son of famous Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki, who left his research of Solid Vision to create a peaceful and fun endeavor with his technology before it would be used to do harm by the military. However, the advent of G.O.D., the Genesis Omega Dragon, caused the end of the world, forcing Yuya to go back in time and attempt to uncover G.O.D.’s true nature and defeat his servants. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B with monsters and traps | At least 5-B, likely High 3-A, possibly 2-B Name: Yuya Sakaki, Phantom Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his late teens Classification: Human, Master Duelist, User of the Adam Factor Powers and Abilities: |-|Yuya Sakaki=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Duplication (Can create a duplicate of himself he can project over Solid Vision), Smoke Manipulation (With Smoke Bombs), Pocket Reality Manipulation (His Duel Disk can create a artificial dimension that can be used to transfer mass to his world, allowing the creation of real objects through holograms and arenas that cannot be exited normally), Multiple Personalities (Due to the World Illusion, his brother’s minds and souls were fused into him, allowing him to freely switch between their personalities), Hacking, Summoning (Can summon a plethora of monsters), Durability Negation (His pendulum monsters can do direct damage without attacking by the power of his Phantom Dragon), Flight (Can summon a giant paper airplane created by Solid Vision to fly), Resurrection (His Pendulum Monsters can easily be re-pendulum summoned after their death), Power Nullification (Persona Dragon negates the powers of a foe and resets their statistics to normal, as does Clear Wing. Chimera Rafflsia undoes attack boosts. Can negate the death of his monsters using his Odd-Eyes cards, Barrier Gum, Speedroid Marble, and Protective Wind. Can negate collateral damage with Venemy Dragon. Can negate the abilities of all foes with Lethal Dose Dragon), Statistics Reduction (With Entermate Ballad. Can halve a foes attack and gain power equal to it with Anthelion Dragon. Can make a foes attack and defense nothing with Clear Wing and Starving Venenmy respectively. Can make any damage he takes zero with Rolling Samba), Limited Power Modification (Can double a increase or decrease in attack potency with Entermate Barracuda. With Clear-Wing, can reduce a foes attack to nearly nothing), Statistics Amplification (Chimera Rafflesia can increase its own attack by its change of the opponents attack), Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Possession, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Memory Manipulation (His alternate personalities can help return lost memories, and protect his mind from intruders. The Adam Factor is implied to allow its user to resist the powers of G.O.D., which can control people throughout time, possess people, and control space and time. Cannot have the Adam Factor stolen or removed without a Duel. The Adam factor is said to limit the power of G.O.D.), Immortality (Type 1. The Adam Factor is said to give G.O.D. eternal life, and Yuya possesses it as well), Fusionism (Can fuse his monsters together, even if they have died), Invulnerability, (Anthelion Dragon becomes invulnerable after it uses its effect. Speedroid Marble can make other monsters invulnerable), Power Mimicry (Venemy Dragon can use a foes abilities as its own for a short time), Poison Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, possibly limited Vector Manipulation (Can choose who an attack is targeted to with Trick Barrier), possibly limited Probability Manipulation (The Adam Factor in Reiji Akaba allowed Adam to partially influence odds in his favor), Plant Manipulation, possible Acausality (Type 1. Adam implied the Adam Factor allowed Reiji and Yuya to be unaffected by the world illusion), Healing, Creation (Can create a artificial dimension that he can draw mass from to create objects) |-|God-Eyes Phantom Dragon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Power Nullification, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Energy Manipulation, possibly Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Comparable to G.O.D’s soul, which is said to rise again and again across all space and time, in a similar manner to his servants), Soul Manipulation (Comparable to G.O.D., whose power shattered Adam’s soul across space and time), Absorption (G.O.D.’s Power is said to incorporate those it defeats), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction with God-Eyes Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Nullification, Possession, and Power Absorption (Made of Yuya’s Adam Factor), possibly Probability Manipulation (Should be the same as other pieces of the Adam Factor) Attack Potency: Athlete level (Skilled at parkour and acrobatics), Wall level with summons (Has monsters that dwarf him in size and ones that can create massive explosion) | At least Planet level, likely High Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (Equal to a weakened G.O.D. that was stated to easily be capable of destroying the world, and was considered a candidate for having destroyed countless worlds in a parallel dimension. It was also considered to enough power to fold time back, and create infinite mass. Hold’s a fourth of the power of the original power of G.O.D. that created countless parallel dimensions, a portion of which were perfect dimensions for every human across space and time) Speed: Unknown (Capable of reacting to Genesis Omega Dragon) | Unknown (Equal to the Genesis Omega Dragon, which exists across space and time and originated between dimensions, and fought it and Eve in a gap in space and time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete level | At least Planet level, likely High Universe level, possibly Multiverse level (Defeated Genesis Omega Dragon) Durability: Unknown (Took damage from Genesis Omega Dragon, though it was somewhat mitigated) | At least Planet level, likely High Universe level, possibly Multiverse level Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters, Low Multiversal with God-Eyes Standard Equipment: Duel Runner, His Deck and Duel Disk Intelligence: High (Was capable of easily hacking the LEO Corporation and is a master strategist Weaknesses: Requires his cards to summon his monsters. Will eventually one his multiple personalities due to the Adam Factor Notable Attacks/Techniques: Duel Disk: A disk that uses Solid Vision to add mass to duels. It does this by creating a artificial dimension within reality. The mass from this pocket reality is then made compatible with solid vision, and is used to create living monsters. Due to his hacking skill, Yuya is able to create nearly anything he desires, including a duplicate of himself, a flying bird, or a giant paper airplane he can glide on, among other things. File:43F633CF-7278-4956-8243-458463FF2230.jpeg|The artificial dimension being formed File:7BAF9803-8E6D-4B4B-AC74-A28C42B29734.jpeg|Yuya’s smoke bombs, created by Solid Vision File:428BD056-FD75-44E0-A953-F11681169010.jpeg|Yuya’s solid vision paper airplane Deck: A set of cards that Yuya uses in a duel. They can be summoned outside of them, and is one of a set of four used by his alternate personalities that he can switch between. After achieving God-Eyes, he can use any card in the four decks. *'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon:' Yuya’s signature card. It is a massive dragon that can be placed in the Penculum Zone, where it can boost the attack of his monsters, or when summoned normally inflict direct damage based on the Pendulum Zones. **'Odd Eyes Phantasma Dragon:' The evolution of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. It can now weaken a foe for every dead Pendulum Monster that has gone to the extra deck. File:8F86F2BD-6D50-43E2-BB80-D284A676A165.jpeg|The summon of Odd-Eyes File:B54F7BAD-6DE7-45F2-B634-85E7C5F28DB9.jpeg|Odd-Eyes’ Power *'Odd-Eyes Dragons:' Two weaker Odd-Eyes, Mirage and Persona, used as support cards. They can prevent his monsters from being destroyed while preventing any damage to Yuya and negate a foes abilities respectively. File:9903F0C4-43D3-48C9-AEA9-13C351E098D4.jpeg|In the Pendulum Zone File:B60A5758-6CAC-4A03-8F18-10B53AFCF643.jpeg|The Pendulum capabilities of the two *'Entermate Ballad and Barracuda:' Two support Entermate monsters. They can drop attack and double attack changes respectively. File:3B689D31-1860-4002-86BC-8880B9DF83CA.jpeg|The effect of Ballad File:8B4DB1BA-0380-48C0-962F-DBD89BB4AF2A.jpeg|The effect of Barracuda *'Chimera Rafflesia:' A powerful plant fusion monster. It negates the statistics changes of a foe and then adds them to itself. *'Barrier Gum:' A trap card that acts as a barrier that mitigates attacks, preventing the destruction of a monster. *'Clear Wing Fast Dragon:' One of Yuya’s Synchro Monsters. It negates the abilities of a foe and drops their attack to practically nothing. *'Protective Wind:' A spell card that blows away effects that would destroy a monster without attacking it. *'God-Eyes Phantom Dragon:' The pinnacle of Yuya’s deck. It was created by the power of Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo combined with the Adam Factor inside Yuya. As such, it’s powers are equal to that of G.O.D.’s. It has control over space and time, such as rolling back time, and has the power to instantly skip the opponent’s actions when its attacks are stopped. It can also sacrifice spells and traps to negate powers and prevent them from being activated. Anything it attacks loses massive amounts of power, with God-Eyes gaining the same amount. *'Dark Anthelion Dragon:' A powerful XYZ dragon. It can cut a foe’s attack in half, gain power equal to the drop, and give a equal amount to Yuya’s vitality. After that, it becomes invulnerable to harm for a short time. *'Starving Venemy Dragon:' A powerful fusion monster that negates the effects of a foe, and gains them for itself. It also weakens the monster it uses it on and inflicts direct damage. **'Starving Venemy Lethal Dose Dragon:' The superior version of Venemy. It negates the abilities of all foes and spews poison counters that weaken the foe more every time something is destroyed. Key: Yuya | God-Eyes/The Adam Factor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Duelist Category:Duplication Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Hackers Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Modification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fusionism Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healers Category:Performers Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Card Users Category:Bikers Category:Konami Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2